Dead in South Park
by shakespeare13
Summary: when Stan Marsh wakes up his life has changed. horrible headachs and the ability to read minds are only the start of this new series. StanxKyle, StanxKenny


Chapter 1

It was sun rise when Stan Marsh was lying in his bed. He tossed and turned in his sleep! "no." he murmured.

_**He woke up and saw a figure sitting on his window; it slowly jumped off and walked to his bed. Stan struggled to get up but he couldn't budge, the shadow got to the foot of his bed and leaned forward. He reached his hands to his head and took off his hood, it was Kenny. A rush of relief and confusion ran through his body, he opened his mouth to talk but nothing came out. Kenny leaned in toward Stan's face and pouted; Kenny bent down and slowly kissed his lips. The kiss was electrifying and smooth, but he felt a pain on his upper lip, Kenny pulled away and licked the blood off his lips! Stan's eyes widened, blood, Stan's blood. **_

"No." Stan groaned.

_**Kenny took a purple pen off of Stan's corner table and stabbed his own hand then he ripped it out and put it back on the dresser. Stan flinched and tried to yell but his voice caught. A bloody tear ran down Kenny's cheek, "I need to keep you safe." Kenny forced open Stan's mouth. He put his bloody hand on his mouth and scraped blood into Stan's mouth, he covered his mouth until he swallowed. The blood was irony and salty and had a bad after taste in his mouth. Kenny wiped the tear and put back on his hood, then put his fingers over Stan's eye's, then everything went black.**_

"NO!" He woke up screaming, he looked around his room," Oh, oh god… it was just a dream." He looked at his alarm clock, 5:47. He groaned, turned off his alarm clock, and took the blanket off of his legs and got out of bed. He walked to his closet door and opened it. He searched for his regular black skinny jeans, and his black shirt. He grabbed a towel, his boxers and his cloths then slowly walked out of his room. He went into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He dropped his stuff on the counter and he turned on the shower till it was very warm, he took off his shirt to show his abs then he took off his pants and underwear and stepped into the shower. The warm water rained out of the shower nozzle onto his raven hair. He slowly washed his hair to his feet; he rinsed off his body and turned off the shower. His eyes were closed for the fact that he didn't want water in his eyes. He stuck his arm out of the shower curtain and he searched for his towel," Huh where's my towel, damn it!" he poked his head out and rubbed his eyes. His towel was no where to be seen and the door was wide open. _"What the fuck is going on, I locked the door," _he thought. He looked around," _good, no ones __awake_," he sneaked out of the bathroom and quickly ran into his room. As soon as he got into his room he locked his door. The towel was laid on his bed neatly folded, with his cloths," What the hell… how did these get there…?" He looked at the clock, 6:48. "Oh man I'm almost late," he quickly got on his boxers and skinny jeans. He slipped on his black t-shirt, his blue puff ball hat and his sneakers, then grabbed his gray backpack and sprinted down the stairs. He jumped the last 4 steps and sprinted to the door and opened it, Kyle Broflovski was at the door.

"Hey Stan, ready to walk to the bus stop together?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah… lets go,' he closed the door behind him and walked with Kyle. He sighed and threw his backpack over his shoulder.

Kyle looked at him confused," anything wrong Stan?"

"No… Nothing." he stuttered.

Kyle raised an eyebrow," you sure?"

"It's nothing," he groaned.

They got to the bus stop, Eric Cartman waited for the bus. Eric looked away from the road to his friends," hey guys…what took you so damn long?"

There was a silence. "It's nothing," Kyle looked at Stan, he showed a faint smile.

The bus rolled to a stop, the door creaked open. Mrs. Crabtree sat in the driver's seat," SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" she yelled!

They boarded the bus and sat down in front of Clyde and Token, after a minute of silence Stan turned," It… it was just a dream… it wasn't a big deal." he hated the silence between them.

He looked at him in disbelief; his eye brows stitched together," a dream… a dream made you this uneasy?"

He twiddled his thumbs," it's-."

"If this dream scared you so much, what was it about?"

"Um … I don't want to say…. It's just stupid!"

He glared deep into his eyes," just tell me?!"

He groaned," fine… I had a dream that… Kenny came in my room last night. He was pale and he… he bite me!?"

"Wait… he… he bite you…. where?" he stammered and looked confused.

"On the lip… I mean… he kissed me… then he bit my lip." he touched his lip, no mark." Well now I know I was dreaming."

Kyle's face turned rock hard while he blushed," he- he… kissed you?" he had hurt and confusion in his eyes and turned away so Stan couldn't see the other emotion.

The bus stopped and Mrs. Crabtree opened the sliding bus door," GET OUT!"

They walked down the bus stairs and slung their backpacks over their shoulders simultaneously. They slowly walked in a line over to the South Park High doors; they slugged their packs to their lockers.

"_23- 1- 30," _Stan said in his mind. He unhooked his lock and opened his locker, he was about to put his finished last period homework in but there was a taped note on the door.

"**Dear Stan,**

**If you read this that means I have sought you out. I want you to know that it was not safe for you anymore; I did my best to protect you. I love you Stan Marsh and I did what I had to do to protect you, me, and us! Whatever you go through now is a change, a new life, and I will be here for you. I must warn you that you can not show this note to anyone; we have to keep our identity a secret if you tell anyone about this letter they will die. You will not understand now but you will.**

**Love Unanimous" **

He looked at the note; he looked at Kyle then looked back at the letter. He sighed then put it back in his locker. Finally the aroma hit him, it smelled utterly delicious, and he picked it up again and flipped it around. He looked in his locker but nothing was there. He looked at the paper again and saw a red stain on the bottom left corner. He held it up to his face and took a big whiff; the scrumptious smell came from that red stain. He wanted to taste it but resisted the urge. "_What is that_?"

"Stan, so Kenny bit you, then what happened?"

He opened his mouth to speak but was saved by the bell, "aw shit the bell, I hope to see you at lunch Stan!" Kyle smiled and waved. He waved back and walked to his first period, geometry!

He got in his chair and opened his book when he got this sudden pain in his head. "Ah," He dropped the book on the floor and grabbed his head as he tried to take away the pain. He concentrated on the pain that he didn't notice the people that stared at him. They gawked at him which made the pain weak and strong back and forth, the pain was still there for three more periods.

* * *

It was lunch; he was almost the last person to get his lunch. There was Mac-n-cheese, a sweet roll, peas, and milk. He went to the table with Kyle and started to pick at his peas, he tried not to think of his head that throbbed.

Kyle looked at his plate then looked at Stan's worried face," Stan, how was math?"

He didn't look up at Kyle's face," it wasn't easy let's just say that." he groaned.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong."

He gave a concerned face," could you tell me later?"

"Why would Stan say it later if he doesn't say it now?" Cartman laughed.

"Shut up you fucking fat ass, maybe he doesn't want to say in front of you?!" he snapped.

"Why would he fucking care about that, Jew?"

"One reason is because he hates you, idiot!"

"You're the idiot, who says that he hates me?"

"I did, he did, everybody around us did you stupid fuck!"

"SHUT UP," Stan yelled.

There was a moment of silence before Kyle's voice broke the tension "_God, What is his problem_?!"

"I know right!" Stan chuckled

They looked at him, "what are you talking about?" Kyle said

"What? You said 'What is his problem'?" he said.

Kyle eyes widened and shook his head," I didn't say anything?!"

"I just heard you said that…?" Stan gave a halfhearted laugh.

Kyle raised an eyebrow, "_god I love him, but sometimes I think he might be crazy_!"

A wave of shock and confusion ran through him,"I'm not crazy!" he got up from the table.

"Stan?"

He turned to face Kyle whose green eyes are engulfed in sadness. He sat down," what?"

He didn't move his lips but his voice was loud and clear," _can you hear me now_?" his eyebrows stitched together as his voice rang inside Stan's mind.

Stan's eye's widened," Holy shit dude?" he gasped. He thought for a second then he narrowed his eyes and concentrated on Kyle," _can you hear me_?"

For a second nothing happened then," _are you trying to speak in my head… now I have a major headache_?" They smiled at each other then laughed hysterically

"_What the hell is their problem_," Eric thought.

"Fuck off Cartman," Stan growled, Eric's eyes widened.

Stan was hungry, but didn't like what was on his plate. He locked elbows with Kyle and lifted him off his feet till he was to the trash. They threw away their food and went straight to the boys' bathroom. They walked in silence, no voices, nothing. When they got into the bathroom, Kyle let out a huge sigh.

"Man that is totally cool how did you and Cartman speak into my mind?" Stan smiled a big smile and laughed.

"I didn't speak into your mind… I was thinking then… poof you heard what I was saying… I mean thinking?"

"Wow I can read minds, but how?"

"I don't know? That's really freaky dude."

The bell rang and a crowd of people sprint through the hallways so they won't be late. They exchange gossip and why they couldn't do their homework, typical everyday talk.

"Alright see you later, Stan."

Stan waved his friend goodbye as he walked to class. He walked by a mirror and stopped. He looked at the person that stared back at him and for a second wanted to look away but he didn't. His skin had grown lighter, his pupils doubled their original size, and his eye color looked like it had a tint of red in it. He frowned, and shrugged it off," just bad lighting." He told to himself.

* * *

He looked around his room while he finished the last touches on his paper. He opened up his chat box and saw that Kyle and Kenny were on, he opened a chat.

_**Stan. M**__:_hey

_**Kyle. B**__:_hey was up?

_**Stan. M**__:_noting u?

_**Kyle. B;**_noting… did you finish your homework?

_**Stan. M**__:_ yeah… I just finished.

_**Kyle. B**__:_good… I did to… have you talked to Kenny… he wasn't at school.

_**Stan. M**__:_no … but he's on now… I'll talk to him after we are done.

_**Kyle. B**__:_okay… I guess I'll see you later?

_**Stan. M: **_okay… see you Monday.

_**Kyle. B**: OK _

_**Kyle. B logged out.**_

_**Stan. M logged out.**_

_**Stan. M logged in.**_

_**Stan. M**__: _hey Kenny

_**Kenny**__: _hey

_**Stan. M**__: _are you okay... you weren't at school?

_**Kenny**__: _Yeah I'm okay... did I miss anything important?

_**Stan. M**__: _not really, unless a fight with Cartman and a major headache is nothing.

_**Kenny**__: _ha ha ha, so it was a bad day... glad I wasn't there!

_**Stan. M**__: _some of us say otherwise, Some weird shit happened today and it would have been cool if you were there... another brain working on the subject.

_**Kenny**__: _I am definitely not a brain, why couldn't kyle help?

_**Stan. M**__: _that's the thing... Kyle was in the predicament to... if you come over I'll tell you! I don't want to say it on the chat site... they look at these messages.

_**Kenny**__: _Okay... so when do you want to meet... I could come over now... or tomorrow

_**Stan. M**__: _ I'm going get some sleep... so tomorrow

_**Kenny**__: _alright then see you tomorrow

_**Stan. M**__: _alright see you.

_**Kenny logged out.**_

_**Stan. M logged out.**_

Stan yawned, he looked at the clock, it was only 2:50, he still hadn't even ate dinner yet. He stretched and opened his door, he slugged down the stairs and went into the kitchen. His mom was slaving over the stove with sweat dripping down her cheek, he pulled a seat and sat down. She looked up and smiled, "can you pass out the plates and silverware since you are here?" Stan groaned and got out of his seat. he went into the shelf and grabbed the plates, he went grabbed the silverware and put them on the table. His mom turned around to look into his eyes and gasped, "honey... are you okay, it looks like you haven't slept at all today?" Her look of concern frightened him, he ran into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. She was right, he had blood-shot eyes and bags under his eyes. He walked downstairs puzzled as his mom almost ran into him with a cup of hot tea, she saw him and stumbled back. She tripped on a step, he grabbed her by the collar and grabbed the cup of tea before any spilled. She regained balance and looked at her son in awe, "how-how did you do that?" she looked around her, none of the tea was in the carpet. "how did you, I didn't even see your arm until..." she backed away from her son. She walked down the stairs and disappeared in the kitchen.

He shrugged, "Shes seeing things again." he trudged in his room and closed the door. He slugged over to his bed and set the tea on the end table. He laid his head down on his pillow and closed his eyes.

'Tick... tick...!' his eyes fluttered open. He listened, silence overwhelmed the room. He closed his eyes, 'tick.' he groaned and sat up. He got out of bed and went to his window, he pulled back the curtains. A black figure loomed on his window seal, Stan stumbled backwards and slammed his head on the ground. His vision blurred, "what the-" a dark figure came into his view, "who are-" the dark figure bent in and everything went black.

* * *

"wake up... Stan... Stan can you here me? Oh god what did I get myself into... Stan?"Stan's eyes slowly fluttered open. Kenny hung over him, Kenny smiled, "thank god you're awake, are you okay?" Stan rubbed the sore spot on the back of his head, "are you bleeding? You hit your head on the floor pretty hard, I wouldn't be surprised. Good thing I came just in time, I saw you fall... what did you see in the window?"

He rubbed his head, "it was nothing, I thought I saw a person in my window... but that's impossible."

Kenny smiled, "oh... you wanted to tell me something... since I'm here."

Stan's eyes lit up, "oh you reminded me, I was doing this weird ninja shit today like my mom was coming up the stairs with that cup of tea," Stan pointed to the cup of camomile tea," and she almost fell down the stairs but I caught her and the cup of tea before they both fell." he grinned.

"she must have been falling pretty slow for you to catch her." Kenny laughed as he karate chopped the air in slow motion. Stan laughed and punched him in the arm, Kenny fell of the bed.

"Ha your such a drama queen." Stan stood up and held a hand out for him.

Kenny stared at the hand then looked at Stan in awe, "dude... I wasn't kidding around... that actually hurt." his face turned stone cold.

Stan got mad, "wow, now you're going to make me out as a freak too? First Kyle, Cartman, then my mom and now you... are all my friend running against me?" Stan turned his back to Kenny and crossed his arms. Kenny touched Stan's shoulder, he turned to face Kenny with tears in his eyes, "whats wrong with me?" a single tear slide down his cheek.

"Nothings wrong with you." Kenny went to wipe the tear but Stan moved away.

"I'm a freak, I could read Kyle and Cartman's mind... you cant say I'm not a freak!" Stan screams. "Nobody trusts me, not Kyle, Cartman, You and even my own mother." Kenny opened his mouth to speak, "NO! Nothing you can say will make a difference, I hurt you Kenny... I just..." tears streamed down his face in a puddle in his lap.

"Stan everything is okay... you're not a freak-"

"then what am I Kenny?"


End file.
